


Mental Repair

by MaidenVKPY



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenVKPY/pseuds/MaidenVKPY
Summary: Formerly published on WattPad. Random One-Shot of my OCs with the appearance of 3 Undertale AUs.A team of supernatural humans have noticed that the humanity started to lose creativity, imagination and stopped dreaming. To fix it, they decided to travel to where all the stories/games/TV series ever created resides: The Scripted Fantasy. But... Will they be on time to repair all the humans' mind before it dies completely?





	Mental Repair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I want to surprise you as who are the Undertale AUs that appear but... Copyright is copyright so:
> 
> Ink!Sans: Comyet  
> Error!Sans: CrayonQueen  
> Dream!Sans and Nightmare!Sans: JokuBlog

######  
Loren's PoV

Did you know that the mind is something fabulous? So much imagination, beliefs, theories, dreams, FANTASIES ... All that, created a world unknown to humans. A world called "Scripted Fantasy". This place is not accessible to humans, the natural and universal law was always, is and will be "Never mix fantasy with reality", and the creation of this world for the human imagination is a place that despite being invisible , it is on which we depend mentally and psychologically.

How is that possible? Well, did you know that if you do not imagine or dream, you can lose your sanity? Your mind can get progressively deteriorate, until you reach madness or total dementia, and finally to physical death. Many believe that they don't dream, but if you don't remember, it doesn't mean that you have not done it. The Scripted Fantasy keeps everything in your mind.

All the stories created in the past, the actual stories, games, television series, movies... All that was created with the mind and then developed with several elements, but the most important thing was to imagine it. What you create with the mind, in the Scripted Fantasy, appears as real. And as I said before, humans can not access that place, physically speaking. But, those of the Scripted Fantasy can come to cross to the reality, but doing so would cause the rupture and disappearance of the Scripted Fantasy... and with it, disappear all the human imagination, every act that you think in your mind, it will be like being in white, like seeing a white sheet for hours and not knowing why you look at it but you do it ... and you will enter into a state of psychosis.

All this that I have said, to what is it due? Well… a few weeks ago, the Scripted Fantasy is almost destroyed by a virus, and with it, almost the mind and human sanity is destroyed. How about I start telling you?

«Rewinding time - 7 weeks ago»  
| Secret hideaway - Somewhere in Russia | Normal narration

Two weeks had passed in which strange things began to happen. Some people could not imagine the stories, they read them and could not imagine the scenario of what they related; others could not write, they stayed for hours looking at the white paper or open Word document and could not imagine the continuation of the story; and those who love the art of drawing and dancing, stayed hours and hours in a position trying to continue their drawing or dance, but their minds simply gave them no sign of knowing what to do.

First it started with a small group in different regions of the planet, but then it began to expand into more and more regions, not only affecting the time to imagine being awake, it even affected dreams. People slept, but did not dream, and that began to affect the sanity of some people. The humans with powers were a little more affected by it, because they could not imagine the weapons or shields, could not defend or attack and they put their foot down when Arami and Rosana ended up very badly wounded.

Loren and Malena decided to talk about the situation, knowing perfectly well why this was happening. They called the young people from their team, along with their friends, the Irving brothers and the Portillo sisters. After gathering everyone in the conference room, they waited until they were positioned and began to speak.

Malena: - Girls and boys. We are in an emergency situation. Mental one.

Elizabeth: - Wut? How?

Malena: - Remember the story that Loren told you? About the Scripted Fantasy?

Jamie: - The legend?

Malena: - It's not a legend, it's real.

Jazmin: - But what does that have to do?

Malena: - The Scripted Fantasy depends on the human imagination, but it can be destroyed internally, I mean that, some event occurred within the Scripted Fantasy could cause its disappearance and therefore, all the human imagination.

Loren: - Along with sanity too.

The young people were left speechless towards the couple. Could they lose their sanity? Some had already lost it, and if they continued like this, would they all lose it?

Elizabeth: - What would be causing the fall of the Scripted Fantasy?

Malena: - What the legend related, is a cause. Crossing the barrier of fantasy and reality. But another cause is an internal virus.

Arami: - UKR (u kiddin' right?), we already have viruses in reality and now also in the imagination?

Malena: - We still have no idea what kind of virus it could be, but this virus could have been affecting certain story or stories and with it-

Alicia: - You're fucking our lives.

Jason: - If this virus is the cause, how does it stop? Can not those of the Scripted Fantasy solve it?

Loren: - Every virus is invisible to the naked eye. On the Scripted Fantasy is not different, it is a virus that the inhabitants of the Scripted Fantasy can't see, hear or feel.

Abby: - Wait. Hear? Feel?

Belen: - The viruses at the Scripted Fantasy are physical versions with human or monster monster body, but in the eyes of the inhabitants, are not detectable.

Víctor: - How does that thing stop? I don't think we can do anything, if the Scripted Fantasy can't do it, how do you think that-

Belen: - Going to the Scripted Fantasy.

Everyone turned to see her as soon as she said that. Surely she is losing her sanity, several said in their mind. Belen growled at the thoughts of her companions and frowned, standing more erect and with her arms crossed.

Belen: - There is a way for the human mind to travel to the Scripted Fantasy. Sleeping

Elizabeth: - Emm, why sleeping?

Only Malena, Loren, Sarah, Jamie and Abby understood what Belen meant, and they rolled their eyes at the girl's question.

Jamie: - Woman, what are you doing when you sleep?

Elizabeth: - What almost nobody can do lately, dream.

Jamie: - And where do you think your mind goes at the moment of doing it?

There everyone got the idea and made a gesture of understanding, but Malena was worried. Yes, one could go to the Scripted Fantasy dreaming, but to enter specifically IN the Scripted Fantasy was very complicated, and mostly difficult.

Loren: - If this is done, who still has enough imagination to dream and go there?

Abby, Jamie and Belen raised their hands, all looked a little doubtful.

Abby: - Hey, Belen vomits imagination. Her mind is full of imagination almost all day.

Belen smiled slyly. The adults looked at each other and then nodded.

<30 Minutes After>

Jamie, Abby and Belen were lying in a bed each one, they were connected to a monitor to prevent them from falling asleep beyond what they should (ie to pass to a better life). There were the Ancients too: Minkabh, Fadil, Naeem, Runihura and Tarik. Loren was finishing the last preparations so that they can sleep and try to find a way to prevent all the imagination and the human mind from falling.

Loren: - Good girls and boy. This tiara that I will put on your head will allow us to see what you see in the Fantasy Script.

Jamie: - It will take a few minutes to see it.

Belen: - Not actually.

And literally, as soon as the three of them closed their eyes, they were deeply asleep and began to dream.

| Between dreams |

The three young adults appeared in a half-strange dream, there was a mountain of sweets, several weapons and music was mixed wrongly.

Abby: - What the hell? Where we are?

Belen: - Dreaming. We must leave to enter the Scripted Fantasy. 5-5-3-1-0-4-8.

Suddenly, everything began to break and a black void surrounded them for a moment, causing them to levitate for a few seconds until suddenly the scene changed and they fell to the floor with force.

| SubZone - Scripted Fantasy |

Belen was the first to stand up, looking around. It was a place with a great white barrier enclosing them, the floor was crimson red, made of earth and the sky was a lighter red but, it did not look good. Abby and Jamie got up a little slower, and looked around, impressed by the place.

Belén: - Welcome to the Subzone. Place where the human mind locates its dreams and imaginations.

Abby: - It's ... very ...

Jamie: - Desert.

Belen: - What did you expect? The imagination is disappearing.

Belen approached the barrier and with all the strength of her mind, imagined the hammer that always carry Eric and Jason, it materialized and with all her strength, Belen began to hit the barrier, causing it to begin to break. Then, she imagined a bow with arrows and immediately the hammer changed what she imagined, pointed the arrows at the mark left by the hammer and fired, causing a large hole, the size of a door, in the barrier.

Abby and Jamie followed Belen when she passed through the newly made hole and when they left completely, they were totally shocked, except for Belen. In front of them, the Scripted Fantasy looked like a world war. It could be seen, although they were too far away, in the distance there were sudden changes in the colors, as if they were extinguished, lit, changed ranges, etc. The ground and sky were still red, but breaks could be seen as if the sky were glass and it is being destroyed.

Abby: - And now how do we do it?

Belen: - We must go to Broken Contact.

Jamie: - Wut?

Belen walked to the right of where they left, approaching a slightly old portal. She touched it and with the same force of imagination, the portal was as new and functioning.

Belen: - Broken Contact is where all stories, comics, animations, movies and games abandoned or in the process of continuation are protected. It is to prevent the Scripted Fantasy from experiencing confusion and deterioration by having incomplete stories.

The three went through the portal, which teleported them to a little more area ... full of things.

| Broken Contact - Scripted Fantasy |

They appeared in a place with several buildings but not finished, it was abandoned by people but the landscape was almost prettier than what was seen before.

They began to walk, looking for some way out that would take them straight to the Central Scripted Fantasy. After a few blocks and buildings, suddenly someone appeared magically in front of them. He was a skeletal monster, dressed in brown tennis shoes with yellow and black spots, brown shorts, a light mustard shirt, a brown vest, his light blue jacket was tied at the waist, he had brown gloves without fingers, sleeves apparently black with blue lines, a belt with several small colored vials, a huge scarf and a huge brush on his back. What most caught their attention was their sockets that had lights replacing the pupils that changed color and shape constantly, and the black spot on the right cheek.

???: - Welcome. It is amazing to see one of the reality in our world.

???: - And I am worried that they will do more damage than repair.

Jamie shouted at the appearance of a new electronic voice, clung tightly to his sister Abby, trembling with fear. Abby looked at him confused and slightly raised her head looking at the new being in front of them. It was also a monster skeleton, black, with its red sockets and the "pupils" of yellow, blue and white; he had a type of red sweater, a black jacket with blue finish, his hands were red and yellow, black pants with blue finish and rolled up, the bones of his legs were red and he had black sandals. Beneath his eyes he had blue lines that ended in his jaw, and yellow teeth.

???: - The barrier between the Subzone and the Scripted Fantasy exists for something.

Abby looked at both beings, face confused and was about to say something until she heard a third voice with a more negative tune but as phantasmagorical.

???: - Well no longer, because of the young woman of short stature.

The three strangers to the world of fantasy turned to the voice, finding a ball of purple energy, there were some soft boundaries that seemed to be the eyes and mouth, and let's say he did not look very happy. Beside him was another skeletal monster, apparently a little shorter than the skeleton in front, with a golden tiara, waist-high black hose, a yellow-green jacket with no sleeves and no tie that was tied with a green belt, a shortened layer of yellow with orange and a star brooch in the middle, he had other black garments from his forearms (I don't know what those things are called), tied with small green belts in the almost completion of the arms, gloves and yellow boots also tied with small green belts. He looked neutral, nor serious, nor angry but looked thoughtfully at the visitors.

Abby looked at them very confused, on one hand, these monsters skeletons were taller than them, and could easily crush them right there if they wanted, she recognized who they were, but she was not sure if here they would be the same as what she reads in the stories. Malena had already mentioned that the Scripted Fantasy was all 90% canonical and there was only 10% non-canonical so everyone could live in harmony, but that 10% non-canonical was never permanent, they also all acted 100% canonically if they wanted it.

(Quick explanation, it refers to everyone acting as their creators created them but to avoid a great war, there are moments where they temporarily abandon a portion of the attitude / personality given by their creators)

Belén: - Excuse me, but... how do we get to the Scripted Fantasy Central?

???: - We'll guide you.

???: - Yes, we don't want that in your attempt to save us, you end up dead not only mentally.

Jamie swallowed after the last sentence said by the electronic voiced skeleton. The white skeleton with the enormous brush turned and started to walk in the same direction where the young visitors were going, Belen followed, then Abby and Jamie and finally the other three companions went after them.

The silence was between uncomfortable and not so tense, Belen was normal, but Jamie was doubtful about all of them. A difference with respect to the two girls, is that Jamie knows nothing about the fandoms or series that his sister and his friend follow, therefore, he has not the remotest idea of who are the ones who guide them.

Sneakily, with signs, Jamie asked his sister who were their companions, Abby looked at him strangely but before she could say anything, the being that was formed of an energy ball spoke.

???: - Ink, is the portal still working?

The monster with the brush, slightly turned his head without stopping his walk.

Ink: - It kept doing it a second before we teleported.

???: - If not, they could help us.

The other darker monster said as he walked past the three young adults and was a distance of half a meter with "Ink". Abby and Jamie looked confused, how would they know if they can repair something here?

Again, silence reigned and Jamie began to get nervous, but the doubt of who they were followed his thoughts. He already knew his guide's name, who had the brush, and he again asked his sister secretly, the name of the other three who followed them, but apparently, he would not find out soon because the two monstrous skeletons stopped in front of a huge opening that said "Exit towards Scripted Fantasy". They passed that opening, and found a metal frame that was active and made a portal appear. The darkest skeleton touched some buttons, appearing a virtual screen that had three buttons with a name each, the skeleton pressed one that said "Central" and the color of the portal changed from white to celestial.

???: - You can pass. It will take you directly to the entrance of the Scripted Fantasy Center.

The youths crossed the portal, appearing in front of the wall that divided all the Scripted Fantasy of the Subzone and the Broken Contact. Abby and Jamie were impressed, and when they saw Belen walking, they decided to follow her before they got lost. When they passed the entrance, they walked a meter or so, after that Jamie stopped Abby but Belen was still walking.

Jamie: - Psst, Belen. Belen!

He said between whispers and shouts.

Abby: - What's wrong?

Jamie: - How does she know where we need to go?

Abby: - Hm. Probably following Jay's instructions.

Jamie: - Oh right, that Jay is from the Scrip- H-hi.

Jamie said half-timidly, Abby had a confused face, but changed it to surprise as soon as she looked at her side. There was Ink and the other skeleton, glaring at them, it was more obvious with Ink since his pupils were fixed in the shape of a sniper and an exclamation point, and because they were skeletons with a denture simulating a fixed smile, let's say the look was scary.

Abby had no idea what the hell happened, but both skeletons walked faster to reach Belen, both siblings were in the same position until they were pulled out of the trance by voices.

???: - Guys, will you stand there?

???:- What? Did your legs stop responding to your minds?

???: - Nightmare!

The energy ball, Nightmare, smiled slyly at the skeleton of clear garments.

Nightmare: - Oh, come on Dream. Admit that you want to laugh.

The skeleton, Dream, frowned a little but it was hard to stay angry and gave a little giggle.

Dream: - It was fun.

Nightmare: - Now, really. Are not you going to move?

Both Dream and Nightmare stared at both Irving siblings who looked at them for a few more seconds and began to follow their friend and the other two skeletons that had struck them with their eyes.

Meanwhile, Ink and the other skeleton walked at a faster pace, as Belen took the lead by much. When they finally managed to catch up, Ink stood next to her.

Ink: - Young lady, who is Jay?

Belen: - We gave him that name, we don't know his real name, he never told us. He only mentioned having wanted to go from the Fantasy to the Reality because someone important to him did it years ago.

???: - How did we not realize?

Ink: - I don't know, Error. But it is rare that it has not affected the Scripted Fantasy at the time.

Error: - Maybe he had created a body in time for his copy?

Ink shrugged and walked faster, staying in front of Belen, Error behind him keeping a distance of half a meter.

They walked in silence, Abby, Jamie and the other two companions had already reached them. Suddenly they reached a residential area, and they began to hear murmurs. Jamie became more attached to his sister, all the confidence and security he had in the Reality was going down the drain. About 50 minutes of walking, and they were already going through what would be the center of that section of the Scripted Fantasy.

Error: - Here it is, the Union Center. The complete and in progress stories that have constant publications are gathered here, when they don't have the desire to be in the environment of their own history.

The place looked desolate, but the constant murmurs of the inhabitants who were locked in their homes or shops were what broke the silence.

???: - What are they doing here?

???: - Those are from the Reality?

???: - How did they cross the barrier of the Subzone?

???: - Why the ones of Broken Contact guide them?

???: - That they are here means something bad?

???: - I do not know but I do not like it.

The murmurs dissipated at the time of crossing completely that place, then came to another residential area, which had less murmur but still, they were listening. They continued walking for about 30 more minutes, until they reached a huge palace, Ink opened the huge door and the whole group went inside, the three young people were amazed by the structure and decoration of it.

The four native of the Scripted Fantasy guided them through a few corridors until they reached an office, they knocked on the door, this one being opened revealing a half human and half monster woman, she was surprised to see her visitors.

???: - Wow, this I did not expect. Maybe those of Broken Contact, yes, but humans of Reality? What a surprise. Come inside guys, and you.

She aimed at the four accompanying monsters.

???: - Stay outside, I will talk privately with them.

The monsters nodded and walked away from the door. The woman closed the door turning to see the young people who looked at her expectantly. She smiled warmly at them.

???: - Welcome. Let me introduce myself, I am Voreikya Jeriadan, queen of the Scripted Fantasy.

The human-monster woman walked to her desk and stood behind it.

Voreikya: - I must admit that I really did not expect this. I have had knowledge that the Reality is suffering the fall of the Scripted Fantasy.

Belen: - Yes madam, that's why we came.

| Meanwhile, in Reality |

Malena: - Wow, I didn't expect it.

Some of the team were in the room seeing what the three young people saw in their dreams. Everyone watched carefully what they said.

Voreikya: - The Scripted Fantasy began to fall the moment that two characters disappeared from their respective stories. Both were in constant progress, but then his disappearance caused them to affect their course.

Abby: - But, could you find out about their disappearance, right?

Voreikya: - Yes, and unfortunately, a virus caused their disappearance. A Hatlovion.

Loren: - Holy Molly, this is wrong.

Jamie: - Pardon me, what?

Voreikya: - A Hatlovion. It is a virus created based on hatred. The person has hatred towards another, and this hatred creates a virus that can only be seen by the hated person, but the virus instead of having hatred, has sick love to the point that it mentally contaminates the hated person and reduces their Personality and canonical behavior down to 0.5%.

Belen: - If they loses their behavior and canonical personality, the story begins to lose meaning.

Voreikya: - And it could self-destruct, taking with it the other stories, since it is not a natural disappearance.

Malena: - Yeah, we're very bad.

Elizabeth: - How is that solved?

???: - Making the victims of the Hatlovion cross to the Reality?

Everyone turned to the voice, Alicia and Jason immediately contradicted him.

Alicia and Jason: - Man, the idea is to repair it, not destroy it, fuck!

???: - Hey, do you think that Chisise crossed to the Reality because of the landscape? Well, no.

Arami: - Hold on, what?

???: - Chai crossed because he had a Hatlovion behind him. Too bad we do not know what Hatlovion level those two victims have, Chisise had a level 3 Hatlovion when he decided to cross to Reality.

| Returning to the Scripted Fantasy, a few seconds before they started talking about the Hatlovion - Projection Room 6 |

Two people were watching a huge screen, which coincidentally was showing the events in Reality in real time. Suddenly, they heard the door open, both people turned to see, instantly recognizing the group that accompanied the three young people, one of those in front of the projection was going to change the projection when one of them stopped him.

Error: - It isn't necessary. Leave it there.

Ink: - We need to know what is happening to help us.

The other two nodded and everyone turned to see the screen, listening intently to what they were saying.

???: - Making the victims of the Hatlovion cross to the Reality?

Alicia and Jason: - Man, the idea is to repair it, not destroy it, fuck!

???: - Hey, do you think that Chisise crossed to the Reality because of the landscape? Well, no.

Arami: - Hold on, what?

???: - Chai crossed because he had a Hatlovion behind him. Too bad we don't know what Hatlovion level those two victims have, Chisise had a level 3 Hatlovion when he decided to cross into Reality.

Nightmare: - Hmmm, that's new.

Jazmin: - And how long was that?

???: - 3 centuries, 7 decades, 1 lustrum and 2 years.

Dream: - Wow, one more century and it could have reached us, Nightmare.

Nightmare: - Hmm.

Error: - Two crossed to the Reality to not return.

Ink: - And the Scripted Fantasy was still standing. How did they do it?

Between the four they looked at each other thinking about the situation and the information obtained. Is it the only solution? Send the victims of that virus to Reality? What will they do?

| Returning to Reality |

(Out of nowhere I started to laugh like crazy)

Malena: - We should think of another solution. We can not risk bringing them to the Reality and that in the process, the Scripted Fantasy disappears.

Elizabeth: - Right. I see that we bring them and goodbye the imagination and with it, all human sanity.

Alicia: - What Elizabeth said.

Santiago: - Well, do not ask us to think of more things, our mind is going to the same garbage.

No one could contradict that, in a way, it is totally true. Each time the Scripted Fantasy was destroyed more, and the human mind already had almost no more possibilities to create theories, suppositions or ideas to help.

Voreikya: - The only idea that could be possible is to do what Luke and Ocean did.

Abby: - Excuse me, who are ...?

Voreikya: - Oh, they are the ones you call Jay and Chisise. I had no idea that they had crossed into Reality until one of my aides mentioned having sent an unstable copy to the Reality and having seen them there.

Jamie: - Forgive me your majesty, but I do not understand.

Voreikya: - Two centuries ago, two assistants of mine managed to send unstable copies, copies that do not affect in any way the Scripted Fantasy, it is more, they can be months or years in there and they will not do anything to the Scripted Fantasy. They mentioned finding two people equal to Ocean and Luke, a few months ago.

Jamie: - And how they didn't do anything to the Scripted Fantasy?

Voreikya: - They created a body in time for their copy. I can do that, or they can look for more elements to do it.

Belen: - One minute. That is to say, it is possible that if we find these two victims of the Hatlovion, do they cross to the Reality and in its process, the Scripted Fantasy regenerates again?

Voreikya: - Until now, it's the only option I had thought of. Even before you decided to come.

Jazmin: - Shut up Jay.

???: - I haven't said anything.

'I told you, I told you ~' Jay was singing in his mind.

Voreikya: - It's what Ocean did when he had a Hatlovion. Although, he had one of level 3 ...

Belen: - And these victims have ...?

Voreikya: - Level 5.

Jay: - It's the only option. Levels 1, 2 and possibly 3 can be eliminated without resorting to something drastic.

Alicia: - And the last levels, no?

Jay shook his head.

Abby: - And who are the victims?

Voreikya: - Shawn and Silvester.

Deathly silence.

Arami: - No mames wey (Don't joke around woman).

Victor: - It must be a joke.

Belen: - S-seriously?

Abby: - If their creators get to know ...

Elizabeth and Belen: - They are going to say that they don't exist, that we have mistaken the characters.

| Let's go with the young visitors and the Queen |

Jamie: - One doubt, who are they?

Abby: - Some people, there's no time to explain.

Voreikya: - Maybe looking at the Union Center you can find some clue as to where the Hatlovions took them. Hardly anyone in the Scripted Fantasy knows about this. Except for five of my assistants, those of Broken Contact who brought you and if I'm not mistaken, three or four of the victims' friends.

Abby: - And their brothers?

Voreikya: - More sensitive than their creators did.

Belen: - Lightning and sparks. How do we help?

Voreikya: - You could help us look for them. Some of my assistants will look for what is needed so that they can cross into Reality.

The young people nodded. The Queen moved away from her desk, heading for the exit, with the visitors following her. The Queen opened the door and called the Broken Contact monsters, they came quickly.

Voreikya: - The young people here will help us find the missing victims.

Dream: - Do we guide them to the last place they were seen?

Voreikya: - Mmm, better ... take them with their friends or their homes, maybe they can see something else.

Nightmare: - There is a 95% chance that Sixto and Ivan will close the door in their faces.

Voreikya: - It's worth trying.

«Accelerate the time, 40 minutes later»

We found our visitors of the Reality, guided by the four monsters that brought them first, walking towards a huge house, which could be mistaken for a mansion. Upon reaching the entrance, the four monsters were placed themselves behind the visitors, Ink made a gesture for one of them to knock on the door.

Belen knocked twice, and immediately footsteps approached. The door opened revealing a young man taller than Jamie, blond hair with a blue wick, a scar on his head and an eye covered by a recent patch, he was dressed in a light blue jacket and a light yellow shirt, dark brown pants and some black boots. His only healthy eye first glared at the monsters behind the visitors, but after seeing the young people he was slightly surprised, in seconds he returned to his previous position.

???: - Are you coming to help?

The young people nodded.

???: - You are lucky that we have just taken Ivan and Sixto out of their brothers' rooms.

Nightmare: - Marcus, was the patch caused by Ivan or the other?

Marcus: - Sixto has his temperament. Anyways, pass.

They all passed, entering a huge room and meeting more people. One was a young man of the same physical appearance as Marcus, but a little shorter and with negative colors, two had the appearance of royalty and older than those present, two others were teachers, since they had the insignia of an institution and a passport of teachers, and there were two small children.

Everyone there was surprised by the appearance of young people of Reality, more the royalty ones than the others. Marcus began to sense a little uncomfortable ambient and directly decided to guide the youth to the victims' rooms.

They went up to the second floor, walked down a hallway that had several rooms. First, they came to one that had a yellow stone with lilac, they entered and the first thing the visitors noticed were the strange bright marks all over the room. There were handprints on the cabinets, fist marks on the bathroom door, footprints on the bed, floor, some parts of the wall and as if someone had been dragged across the floor.

Belen: - Since when are these shiny marks?

???: - What marks?

Jamie and Abby jumped scared and embraced each other at the sudden appearance of the royal men.

???: - Do not exaggerate.

???: - Excuse me. We thought you had heard us arrive.

???: - Anyways, what marks? We do not see any.

Belen turned to see them with confusion.

Belen: - Really? They shine too much.

Looking again at the room, the marks were still there, shining as if they wanted to be very obvious. Belen stepped inside, nimbly evading the bright marks until she reached the bed, meticulously observed the wood of the same, noticing some numbers written in the headboard.

Belen: - Emm, you will know better, what does 7.34.12.073.26 mean?

Marcus: - It's where Silvester trains when he's in a non-canonical acting period.

Belen nodded in understanding and withdrew from the room, followed by the others. Soon they approached the second room, and as soon as they opened the door, the visitors backed away, covering their eyes slightly.

Abby: - I think I went blind.

Marcus: - Are there also bright marks? How can we not see them?

Belen: - They should have been left by the Hatlovions.

???: - And because of that, we can not see them. If they are not so bright, can you find any clues?

Jamie: - Your work, Belen.

Again, Belen entered the room, evading the marks and approached the bed. In it, unlike the other, she couldn't find something that refers to a possible last location of Shawn, but did find several descriptions of a landscape.

Belen: - Another doubt, Shawn also goes to a specific place during his non-canonical time?

???: - Yes. Almost always they both have the same weeks.

Belen: - Could we go there? I have a feeling that they were together the last time.

Everyone looked at each other surprised but decided that they never really had a clue where to start in the first place, so ... there was no problem in trying, right?

«Minutes later»

The four Broken Contact's monsters, the young visitors and two new characters entered the group to investigate more about the possible location of the victims. When they arrived, the youths found the same bright marks they found in the rooms of the disappeared victims.

Belen stared at the marks and began to follow them. She followed them for a while until they reached an almost deep section of a forest, there, the marks were divided into two paths and, crossing her arms, she looked to which side to follow.

Error: - What if we split?

Everyone turned to see the skeleton of dark colors.

Error: - Belen is debating whether to go to the right or left.

He said as if it were obvious, which on a certain level it was. Abby walked to the left, leading to Belen to go to the right. Ink, Error and Jamie left with Abby; while Dream, Nightmare and the two extras followed Belen. They separated and followed the marks, in both cases it seemed to be eternal, but after walking for 40 minutes, they found two simple houses, not so big, and they were definitely not very striking, since the inhabitants of the Scripted Fantasy had a hard time trying to see the house in front of them.

With stealth, Belen approached slowly to the house that had in front, peeked a little out the window, observing a small living room with an entrance to what looked like a kitchen, and catching movements of two people. In that, she sees a black thing, apparently back to them, from what she could notice, this thing was like scolding or fighting with someone, something that Belen's line of sight didn't let it be seen. She frowned a little, trying to catch some detail, until the person that she could not see slipped between the kitchen entrance and the sofa. Belen opened her eyes in surprise when she noticed several, if not all, of Silvester's characteristic details, but due to her position, she could not be so sure. With stealth, she moved away from the window and together with her group, they left the house a little more to talk about the situation.

With Abby, it was a bit different, just a little bit. She was not so secretive, but enough to avoid making too much noise for those in the house to discover them. Unlike approaching a simple window, she approached a larger window, which gave a better view. She leaned, immediately catching a person with similar appearance, or equal, to Shawn, and a black thing that was verbally assaulting him. She could see that this black thing was the supposed Hatlovion, since several bright marks, similar to the ones they had followed, were under the feet of the thing and in their hands. Like Belen, Abby also walked away with her group to plan how to get the victim out of there.

| Meanwhile, with the assistants of the Queen who watch the Reality |

Voreikya: - This is worse than I imagined.

The assistants agreed in support of what was said. In that instant, they felt some extra people there, they turned slightly, finding who they least expected.

Voreikya: - Sixto, Iván. I don't think it is advisable that you are here.

The aforementioned ignored what was said and fixed their eyes on the screen. By appearance, the Queen knew that no argument, even the most convincing between Reality and Fantasy, is going to make these two withdraw.

| In Reality |

Malena was nervous, Loren bit her bottom lip, the other young people were very uneasy. They were in a risky situation, those who were once police patrollers and detectives of criminal cases related to the family, knew perfectly that any minimum detail was the most important thing so that everything goes perfectly and without collateral damage. If they did not manage to rescue the victims, everything would go down the drain and with it, the humanity.

After listening to the debates on both sides, they managed to come up with a way to get them out of there. They just expected it to work. First, Abby and her group moved toward the front door, which was a little flashy. Jamie, Error and Ink moved away a little, being invisible to the naked eye, Abby positioned herself in front of the door, took a deep breath and sighing, knocked twice on the door.

They listened attentively, some dubious footsteps approached, and after a few seconds, slowly the door opened, revealing a man who really was in a state of total damage and it was not like how they remembered him: Shawn. He himself was with several and countless wounds, bruises, parts of his clothing with slight tears, his face showed a notorious terror miles away, one of his eyes was covered but bruise marks were visible, and the naked eye was open showing a fear that nobody would expect from him.

Those who were in Reality, were open-mouthed, shocked. They could not believe that he was the person they believed he was.

Jazmin: - Nde. Tavy. (You're insane)

Abby, calmly, hiding her surprise perfectly, slyly gave him a smile.

Abby: - Good afternoon, sir. I would need your help.

Shawn looked at her for a moment, and slowly turned his head inside the house, as if asking permission, at that moment, he exposed a part of his head that had a wound and marks on his neck. Shawn slowly turned back to Abby, sighing with a little fear.

Shawn: - Y-yes. What-do-you need?

Abby: - I'm a little lost, a friend told me to come to this house to ask for help in case that happens. He says he knows you.

Abby, surreptitiously extended her hand to Shawn, he caught it immediately, but was afraid to make a move.

Shawn: - Se-serio-usly? H-how is he ca-called?

Abby: - Jay.

Slowly, Shawn moved his hand toward Abby's, which was still extended. Error prepared its threads, while Ink looked attentively what was happening, waiting for Jamie's signal, which was closer to Abby and Shawn.

Shawn: - I-I think I know h-him.

At that, Shawn took Abby's hand, and a snarl of fury was heard. Immediately, Error threw his threads, wrapping Shawn, Abby got out of the way, Error drew Shawn to him, and in the instant that the black thing came out to grab Shawn, Jamie and Abby knocked him down and kept him in the floor, Ink came out of hiding with some strings and between the three managed to tie the black thing, which was still struggling.

(Hatlovions level 5 are visible to both the victim and others, and in case it was very confusing, what happens is being seen in Reality)

Those who were watching the situation, sighed but not in relief, they still needed to rescue Silvester. They paid attention to what the group of Belen would do now.

Like Abby's group, the rest of the group hid and prepared, Belen positioned herself in front of the door and knocked three times. A few steps were heard, and the door opened, revealing Silvester in much worse shape than Shawn. The wings that it possessed, could no longer be called "wings", they were emaciated, they didn't shine as before; his clothes were dirty, broken in some places; scratches, bruises, and fingerprints on his neck, which he was trying to hide. Sincerely, in the eyes of Arami, Belen, Jason, Elizabeth and Alicia, they were indications of domestic violence, they had seen it in countless police cases that they solved.

What most impressed Belen, were the eyes of Silvester, which showed pure terror, a terror that was already incredibly familiar to Belen and always made her boil the blood. With all her years of experience, Belen faked a neutral face, and looking into Silvester's eyes, began to say the false reason why she was there, an excuse that she has often used in other victims of such abuse.

Belen: - Good afternoon. I would like you to help me please.

Silvester caught a wink that Belen made him and noticed that she wanted him to follow the flow, with a little fear, pretended not to know her, because surprisingly, he did know her when he went to see what happened in Reality with the assistants of the Queen .

Silvester: - H-hi. In-what could I help you?

Belen: - I'm looking for a friend. He is very charismatic and generous, he doesn't usually get lost but for several hours I have not seen him and I would need help to look for him.

During that dialogue, it was not remarkable for the others but Silvester saw how Belen's right eye began to shine and began to feel something covering him behind his back. The grunts were soon heard. Belen extended her hand, smiling and giving security to Silvester, the aforementioned looked at her for a moment and with a little doubt, took the girl's hand.

The growl increased in volume, and in a second, Belen pulled Silvester away from the door and held him close to Marcus who quickly grabbed him in a protective embrace when Silvester dropped and burst into tears, clinging to Marcus. The Hatlovion managed to break the shield that Belen had made, but before he could even get close to Silvester and Marcus, Dream shot him an arrow in the stomach, causing it to fall, and when trying to get up, black claws came out of the young man's back similar to Marcus, stopping the Hatlovion on the ground.

Marcus: - Well done, Harold. Good job, little brother.

The young man, Harold, smiled triumphantly to catch the monster that ruined his friend's life.

And now yes, everyone breathed in relief. Rescued the two victims, part that was very complicated, and now comes the most difficult part: Cross them to Reality.

| Palace of the Queen - Scripted Fantasy |

«Two hours later»

After a long walk, they arrived at the Queen's Palace. They entered and went to the office of the Queen, who had everything ready for them to go to Reality.

At the entrance to the office, were Ivan and Sixto, who upon seeing their brothers, rushed towards them, hugging them. Silvester and Shawn returned the hug, shedding some tears in the process. Although Belen loved the moments when the victims were reunited with their family, the Scripted Fantasy was still in danger due to the presence of the virus and they had to send Silvester and Shawn to Reality. With all the heaviness of the world, Belen cleared her throat, catching the attention of the brothers and others.

Belen: - I know you want to be with your brothers and all that, but ...

She inclined her head, pointing to the viruses that growled with fury and hatred towards those who were embracing the victims. Sixto hugged himself closer to Silvester.

Sixto: - I don't want to leave my brother.

Silvester: - Relax, brother. A copy of me with physical form will be with you. It will be as if I had never left.

Silvester gave a soft smile to his brother, who was still teary-eyed but smiled slightly. He gave him one last hug and let him go. The same happened with Ivan and Shawn.

Once the ex-victims of the Hatlovions were located in a circle each, Belen kept the viruses with the help of Error in a force field. The Queen began the process of crossing Silvester and Shawn to Reality, first creating a copy of both and at the same time, beginning to disintegrate their physical forms of the Fantasy Script.

| In Reality |

All this was seen by the companions of those who went to Reality, they were impatient for what would happen. Abby was holding Ivan and Sixto, Jamie was outside the Palace watching the Scripted Fantasy, which was still in the process of destruction, and Belen was watching as the now, ex-inhabitants of the Scripted Fantasy disappeared and were replaced by copies.

From one moment to another, the ex-inhabitants appeared in the room where the friends of the visitors were. Quickly, Fadil generated a bed with his magic, cushioning the fall of the two ex-inhabitants. Elizabeth, Alicia, Arami and Malena went towards them, noticing quite a few drastic changes in them ... mainly that they were no longer "them" (males), rather, they were "them" (females).

Elizabeth: - Why do they look like women? The last time were men.

Alicia: - I present to you the result of an almost total destruction of the canonical personality of a character in the Scripted Fantasy.

Elizabeth: - Ouch.

Jason: - Look! The viruses are destroyed.

As soon as he said that, the viruses let out a scream of pure and heartrending fury, self-incinerating and disappearing completely.

Naeem: - And the Scripted Fantasy is regenerating.

Jamie laughed happily watching all the Scripted Fantasy returning to normal. The sky, previously showed millions of breaks as if it were glass, now said breaks were disappearing in their entirety, returning the celestial and bright color that it had before the catastrophe. The canonical stories and fan canonical returned to have a smooth floor, the houses began to have their previous solid structure and people began to celebrate with joy. All the Scripted Fantasy recovered completely, and happily those who were watching that, clapped and whistled with emotion.

| Returning a moment to the, newly regenerated, Scripted Fantasy |

The Queen finished the process, and the copies already had a physical body, they really looked as if such a tragedy had never happened. In that, Jamie arrives with a huge happiness.

Jamie: - It worked! It worked! Everything went back to normal!

Abby: - Really?

The door to the Queen's office opened, revealing Belen with a satisfied smile.

Belen: - I don't know if they will be in a canonical stage or not, but I think you can embrace your brothers with all your strength.

Iván and Sixto didn't wait any longer and ran into the office, rushing for the second time towards their brothers and in no way letting go, even when they were already pushing them slightly saying "Alright, alright, enough, let me go. I missed you too". The visitors laughed at such behavior.

| And finally, returning to Reality |

When the young people returned to where they started, that is, to the Subzone, Malena and Loren made the three young people wake up. They opened their eyes, blinking several times and yawning, they sat down on the stretchers and observed their friends, some of whom rushed to hug them. Sarah and Santiago specifically embraced their little sister with great strength, being followed by Daniel and Nicholas who messed up the hair of Belen.

Daniel: - Good job, little sister.

Nicholas: - We are proud.

Belen: - Sa-Sarah ... Sa-Santiago ... You are le-aving me with-out air.

Sarah: - I will never let you go.

Santiago: - Me neither.

Minkabh: - Come on kids, let her breathe.

With resignation, the twins released the teen, who inhaled several times recovering the air. After several minutes, things calmed down, everyone separated and went to their rooms or somewhere in the house to perform their daily activities. In the room where they were all previously, there were only Belen, Arami, Fadil, Minkabh and the two ex-inhabitants of the Scripted Fantasy, which were still sleeping.

Minkabh approached Belen, which she saw with detainment of the new arrivals who slept on the mattress created by Fadil and Naeem. Belen averted her gaze when she felt the presence of Minkabh at her side, turned to see him, smiling slightly.

Belen: - Hello, Mr. Minkabh.

Minkabh: - I already told you to just call me Minkabh. Also, I think Silvester knows you even though you do not realize it.

Belen tilted her head in confusion.

Belen: - Excuse me, sir?

Minkabh: - Remember, Queen Voreikya said that they sent from time to time unstable copies to monitor what happened in Reality. I think Silvester met you when they sent one of the copies, Runihura, Tarik and Fadil mentioned having caught a spark of recognition in the eyes of Silvester when he saw you.

Belen: - And you tell me this because ...?

Minkabh: - When you wake up, it is better to see a face that is familiar to him. Even more after what happened.

Minkabh made a slight smile and walked towards his little brother, who was on the verge of falling asleep. Ten minutes later, Minkabh had been carrying his brother to sleep, leaving Belen and Arami alone, the latter falling asleep next to the bed of the newcomers. Belen went to the bed, kneeling on the opposite side to which Arami fell asleep.

Belen began to observe the young woman. Her hair was blond, not so bright but striking, she had a soft blue blouse with a yellow jacket that ended in orange at the end of her sleeves. Her pants were a blue-jean cowboy and her shoes were black. Literally, in terms of clothing, it was Silvestre in the body of a woman. And speaking of a certain person, this one began to wake up, blinking several times, and running into the gentle glance of the little ex-criminalist.

Belen gave her a warm smile, receiving a sudden hug with great force from the young blonde. She thanked her several times and would not dare to let go, apparently not yet registered that he no longer looked like a man but, at that moment, Belen was just happy to achieve two things: One, help save human sanity, and two, save a victim from something horrible. With that, Belen was satisfied.


End file.
